


Ceux qui attendent

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [4]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Il est des histoires qui ne se racontent pas.





	

_Disclaimers  : l’Arcadia appartient à M. Matsumoto, loué soit-il pour l’avoir créée._

_Note de l’auteur  : en brouillon depuis longtemps (au vu de son positionnement dans mes notes manuscrites, je dirais début 2013), la finalisation de cette histoire a été débloquée grâce à un défi dont la contrainte était « il est des histoires qui ne se racontent pas ». Mine de rien cela fait en effet presque quatre ans que je ne la raconte pas, celle-là._

_Philosophie du moment : vous vous souvenez de « Celles que j’ai tuées » ? Il est des histoires qu’il vaudrait mieux ne jamais raconter._

_Chronologie  : capitaine de fin de cycle. Post-78, Endless Odyssey, ou 2013 pour ceux qui ne jurent que par le film. Plusieurs lectures sont possibles en fonction du choix temporel qui est fait, d’ailleurs. Quelqu’un souhaite-t-il y intégrer Yama ? Ce n’est pas obligé (je rappelle que Yama n’existait pas quand j’ai écrit le premier jet). Mais c’est possible._

 

—

 

Il est des histoires qui ne se racontent pas. Des histoires qu’il faut savoir garder pour soi, des histoires qu’il faut museler et enfouir au plus profond de son âme.  
Il est des histoires qu’il faut affronter seul.

Je n’ai jamais refusé un combat. Il m’est arrivé de reculer, bien sûr, lorsque le rapport des forces n’était pas en ma faveur, mais je suis toujours revenu terminer ce qui avait été commencé.  
Aujourd’hui, je n’ai même pas eu à envisager un repli. Le cargo que nous avons abordé était lent et mal défendu. La manœuvre s’est révélée facile. La bataille, sans saveur. Le transbordement du fret vers nos propres soutes, interminable.  
Tandis que je me hâte vers mes quartiers et une douche bien méritée, je songe à ces temps lointains où mes ennemis étaient plus incisifs, plus imprévisibles, et où chaque rencontre possédait un je ne sais quoi de piquant et d’unique. À présent, tous les combats se ressemblent. Mes adversaires ont-ils perdu toute imagination, ou est-ce moi que l’on ne parvient plus à surprendre ?

La douche chaude détend mes muscles noués. Une tunique propre remplace ma combinaison de combat trempée de sueur. J’effleure ma hanche du bout des doigts. L’équipage du cargo s’est défendu brièvement et sans grande dextérité. Un tir à courte distance a malgré tout réussi à saturer le bouclier énergétique intégré à ma combinaison. Le laser a été absorbé par mon armure légère, mais sur ma peau s’étale un hématome d’une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre, contrecoup de l’onde de choc résiduelle. Une simple ecchymose. Le médecin n’en saura rien.

L’air frémit soudain. La bataille est terminée, une autre m’attend. _Il_ est là, et je n’ai pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir.  
Il est des histoires qu’il faut affronter seul.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Il est derrière moi. Je le sens. Je le vois. Son reflet se découpe dans le miroir qui me fait face. Je serre le poing.

— … et comment es-tu entré ?  
— Oh, je possède de nombreux talents…

Il sourit. Son air suffisant est insupportable.

— … et j’apparais toujours lorsque l’on a besoin de moi, continue-t-il.  
— Je ne t’ai rien demandé.

Il laisse échapper un reniflement méprisant.

— Vraiment ? Ne viens-tu pas à l’instant de regretter une bataille banale et sans intérêt ? Une de plus ?  
— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Mon poing se crispe à un point tel que mes ongles s’enfoncent dans ma chair. De quel droit se permet-il de s’immiscer dans mes pensées ? Et pourquoi est-il là ? Je fixe le miroir comme si la seule force de mon regard aurait eu la puissance de le faire disparaître. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Ça n’a jamais fonctionné.

Il rit franchement, à présent.

— Pourquoi ravales-tu ta colère ? insiste-t-il. Ils te craignent, ils te méprisent, ils traînent ton nom dans la boue. Qu’attends-tu pour rendre les coups ? Pourquoi te contentes-tu du menu fretin qui passe à ta portée ?

Il a raison. Je sais qu’il a raison. Pourtant, au fond de moi, une parcelle d’espoir s’accroche et s’entête. Je sais qu’ils sont nombreux, ceux qui attendent une erreur de ma part, je sais que toutes les victoires remportées n’atténueront pas la défiance instinctive qu’ils éprouvent. Je sais que je ne suis rien d’autre qu’un hors-la-loi. Je ne respecte pas l’ordre établi. Souvent, je vais à l’encontre de tous. Peut-être existe-t-il d’autres chemins. Mais ce que je fais, je le fais pour l’avenir, et peu importe l’opinion que l’on a de moi.

— Je ne m’attaque pas aux civils.

Son œil lance un éclair mauvais.

— Ce serait si simple, pourtant, rétorque-t-il. Pourquoi négocier ce que tu peux prendre par la force ? Pourquoi détruire un navire et s’empêcher de bombarder l’astroport ? Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu te donnes pour eux. Tue-les tous, tu verras que la prochaine fois ils t’ouvriront grand les portes de leurs colonies miteuses !

L’idée m’a traversé l’esprit. Plus d’une fois. Il le sait. Il sait tout.

La guerre nous détruit tous. Elle pervertit nos âmes, elle brise nos idéaux. Au final, il ne reste plus qu’une bataille après l’autre. Des batailles sans saveur. Des combats sans enjeux. Une routine macabre, comme un avant-goût de l’enfer. Une routine qui réclame des batailles plus grandioses et des combats plus féroces.

Une routine qui a soif de plus de sang.

— Tue-les tous ! répète-t-il. Bombarde leurs villes, détruit leurs planètes ! Tue-les tous !  
— Assez !

Il ne cesse de rire tandis que je frappe. Il rit et son reflet se multiplie dans les débris de mon miroir brisé. Il rit et son visage se mélange au mien. Des cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice… Des visages identiques répétés à l’infini, dédaigneux, gouailleurs, dupliqués sur chaque morceau tombé au sol.

— Tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? murmurent des dizaines de voix.

Le miroir se tait lorsque je recule dans l’ombre. L’une après l’autre, les images s’effacent, aspirées par un robot de nettoyage qui s’est éveillé lorsqu’il a senti son territoire souillé. Un nouveau miroir viendra remplacer l’ancien. L’Arcadia est un vaisseau formidable, qui détecte la moindre égratignure que l’on peut lui infliger, et dont les entrailles renferment une armée de drones prêts à intervenir pour colmater des brèches, réparer des pièces défectueuses… ou réinstaller un miroir en miettes. L’Arcadia est en mesure de se régénérer seul. De prendre les meilleures décisions de manière autonome. De naviguer de son propre chef. Libre. Indestructible.

Je contemple mon poing ensanglanté, mordu par les éclats de verre. J’aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant.

Le monstre est tapi. Il attend. Chaque jour, il est derrière moi et me susurre ses tirades venimeuses. Je sais qu’il me faudra trouver la force de lui résister à nouveau demain, après-demain, et le jour d’après encore. J’ignore combien de temps je tiendrai bon. Je crains ce qu’il adviendra lorsque je céderai.

Je devrais probablement me chercher des alliés.

Mais il est des histoires qui ne se racontent pas.


End file.
